Nothing but Emptiness
by TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: They were always teasing and making him annoyed ever since they were little, but now was different. He was gone. Without a single word or warning, he disappeared from their lives.
1. ɐ

**Hey look who's back and who will probably disappear back to the K-Pop fandom and update this rarely once her love for Hetalia goes on a roller-coaster ride! (I-I'll try to keep a monthly or bimonthly update though! ovo")**

 **A-Anyways, this story has been stuck in my mind for a while now and I think I got the basic plot-line to work off of.**

 **My love for love-polygon-thingies will obviously show up as mainly Japan x China x Hong Kong and some hints of China x Taiwan.**

 **Usual warning for BL content: Don't like, don't freaking read it.**

* * *

"Legend has it, that a mirror lies within a dark room full of secrets and hidden treasury.

"The story begins with a warlock after having enough of pranks being pulled on him. He wanted to show these idiots what he has to deal with everyday: through trying to curse a mirror to reveal them the worst of their attributes.

"After multiple tries of doing so, it seemed to the warlock that the curse never worked, seeing how whenever he stared at the mirror, he couldn't even see his own flaws. He gave up on trying to curse the mirror and- uh- was kicked out of the house that belonged to a Chinese maiden."

"That was soo not scary," America pouts.

"Sh-Shut up! It's a true story!" England yelled back.

"Obviously you were the warlock and you tried to do that in fair China's house," France laughed, resulting in the two countries usual banter.

Japan sighed, seeing how the usual world meeting went. Nothing new, but something was wrong, seeing how there was a single seat empty.

China was missing.

It was odd though, seeing how the country would usually attend every meeting (and provided snacks for everyone to munch on as people bickered). He continued to stare at the empty seat before asking, "England-san, where's China-san?"

"Huh?" England paused and thought for a moment, "O-Oh, China- uh- I'm not exactly sure. He didn't exactly leave a voice message or called about being absent for the meeting. Last time I checked, he was completely fine and even if he was Hong Kong or Macau would have contacted us."

He couldn't help but find it odd, "Oh... is that so? I'll go check on him after the meeting then..."

* * *

Well, he definitely didn't expect to see South Korea trying to peak through the window and Taiwan sitting on the balcony steps in such a bored manner when he went to China's house.

"May I ask why you two are here?" Japan asked when he reached the house.

"Apparently Laoshi was gone during the meeting without notifying and they all relied on me to check on him," Taiwan huffed, "Talk about annoying..."

"China-hyung hasn't been picking up the phone and it made me anxious!" South Korea exclaimed.

"To inform him what?"

"That Sulli left f(x)!"

"Of course he wouldn't pick up the phone to listen to that!" Taiwan yelled back in annoyance.

"Everyone calm down please!" Japan worried, "H-Have you at least tried to open the door instead of knocking?"

South Korea blinked at the older before grabbed the handle and easily opening the door. This only made Taiwan scoff, "Of course he would forget to lock the door."

The three walked into the house to see no one in the house or any signs of recent activity within the house. It was eerily quiet as the three silently looked and inspected certain things to find any clues that would help hint to what happened.

Taiwan stopped at the sight of a familiar panda plushie on the ground right by the kitchen entrance. She picked up the plushie with and stared at the character on its forehead before peeking into the kitchen, "Hong Kong! Are you here?!"

South Korea also came into the kitchen and saw cards distributed across the kitchen table, as though the game was roughly stopped midway through, seeing how one of the pile of cards was not as neat as the other, like it was hastily thrown onto the table in a rush.

"Macau! You here?!" South Korea yelled.

Japan went into the hallway and looked into each bedroom. Four of the seven bedrooms were empty, making him grimace at the thought, just a bit. He looked at the remaining three and saw somewhat familiar items within each but no signs of anyone previously laying on each bed.

"China-san...?" Japan asked quietly, taking a step into a fairly familiar room. Obviously, he only received silence.

"Japan! We're checking the basement next!" Taiwan yelled from the kitchen.

"O-Okay!" Japan stuttered out.

He took one last look at the room before heading over to the basement.

"Talk about a mess..." he heard Taiwan mutter under her breath in front of him. The three were met with the sight of toppled over boxes and certain towers that looked close to toppling over.

"I don't think China-hyung is in here..." South Korea murmured as he carefully walked around the items that were spilled from the boxes.

"Well it doesn't hurt to check..." Japan honestly felt uneasy though. There was such a dreary feeling in the basement.

Maybe that was it.

He caught sight of a mirror that was half-covered by a dusty blanket of torn silk and it was oddly familiar.

Slowly, he reaches out and barely runs his finger down the antique design carved into the frame of the mirror. Japan then suddenly remembered about the story that England spoke about earlier.

 _It couldn't be... right?_

"We're leaving now!" South Korea shouted, making Japan jolt from surprise of the sudden shout.

"R-Right..." Japan murmured before catching up to the other two.

The three were sure to take a key lying on the living room table to lock the door as they leave and just in case they needed to enter the house again.

"Jeez, that was an utterly useless trip," Taiwan murmured as she adjusted her crossed arm.

"Why is there a lump in your sleeve?" South Korea pointed to said lump.

"I-It's nothing! It's just my giant sleeve folding up when I cross m-my arms!" Taiwan defended herself before turning and walking away quickly.

"Whhaaaatttt? No way!" South Korea ran after the girl.

Japan was about to chase after the two when he swore he heard a clatter within the house. He stood frozen for a moment before he was about to enter the house again to check.

"Jaapppaaaannnnn! Hurry uuuuuuupppp!" South Korea yelled from afar.

His fingers that were holding the key were centimeters away from opening the door again but held back from it.

 _Just my imagination... just my imagination..._ he continued to repeat those three words in his head as he hesitantly pulled the key away from the door before running after the two before they got into some form of trouble.


	2. ɹoɹɹıɯ

**Oops, I ended on another cliffhanger...**

* * *

One day of China's, Hong Kong's, and Macau's disappearance turned into two...

Three...

Seven...

Twenty-one...

And today was the twenty-fourth day the three were gone.

Each day that passed by was infuriating for Japan.

He was already worried without denial for his brothers once the third day was reached.

There were absolutely no sign- no trace of where his brothers could have gone. Whenever he went to the next world meeting the countries would always bombard him with questions as to what happened to China.

"I don't know."

"I'm not sure."

"Please try asking someone else."

He would say a variety of phrases once one of the phrases had grown old and bland on his tongue. Like a piece of gum, he would eventually throw one flavor away and find another flavor similar to the last.

It was tiring.

This was beginning to affect people with previous connections to China too, so he noticed.

South Korea was growing less and less enthusiastic, simply waving off anything and groaning if asked to do anything. He used to be the one that checked their old house the most but that soon thinned out to barely after constant disappointment.

Taiwan was more prone to throwing tantrums and reacting with irritation, even to himself and Vietnam. Whenever he visited her, she would simply yell "go away!" from her closed-off room. One time, the door wasn't closed, and he noticed her asleep with a small tiger plushie that needed stitches in her grasp.

With the people that were later informed about China's disappearance, they didn't react any better.

Thailand was shocked and was the quickest to worry. Being the soft-hearted brother that Japan remembered him to be, he tried to do everything to keep their old family together and sane, but now that was harder to do now that they no longer lived under the same roof.

Vietnam simply scoffed at the new-found information, giving a, "So? You're probably just overreacting." She continued to brush it off until he found her drunk to the point that her entire face was red and yelling what he could comprehend as, "That stupid idiot! Making me worried... Why isn't he back yet?!"

Once Japan finally had enough time to visit China's house, he stood there, staring at the empty living room with a copy of the key that they took (South Korea having said original).

He walked along the familiar house, seeing how many different types of memories would he be able to see.

In the frontyard, that was where he first entered the household. The two would always take trips to the bamboo forest and it always leaded to them finding a new sibling to raise, love, and cherish.

In the living room, they were taught about calligraphy but all ended with different results. While Taiwan, Macau, and Kong Kong learned to perfect Chinese characters, the other four would struggle and ended up making their own words.

In the kitchen, South Korea, Taiwan, and Hong Kong- all no shorter than his waist- all looked guilty as they hid a broken porcelain teapot as he and Macau tried to defend for them. China would always give up from scolding with a sigh as he returned to cooking with Vietnam and Thailand, both somehow growing more quickly than himself.

In the backyard...

Japan quickly turned away from the backyard and headed to the hallway, not wanting to remember the last memory there.

Only one bedroom was familiar to him.

No matter how many times people intruded their home, China's bedroom always remained the same with a few addition of cute plushies on his bed. He walks over to the bed and lays on it, the familiar sent of jasmine silencing his worrying mind for once and letting him focus on his heartbeat.

This was where he always went to whenever he had a nightmare.

China would always smile as he invited him and held him, humming a soft lullaby. Before finally falling asleep, he would hear China murmur, "Goodnight, my little brother."

Little brother.

He never did like being called China's little brother, so he found out when he grew to have a normal teenage boy's body. At one point, he tried to persuade China to stop calling him 'little brother' and 'Japan' instead.

"Hello~? Is anyone, like, here~?"

Japan woke up, not realizing that he drifted to sleep, before sitting up straight. He recognized that voice with the odd grammar and quickly ran to where he thought he heard the familiar voice from, leading him to the basement.

"H-Hong Kong-s-san?!" Japan yelled. The sound of a box dropping made him scrunch up his eyebrows in confusion.

The basement was a new addition to the house- probably during the time he left, remembering how Taiwan was familiar with it.

He slowly walked over to the center of the basement, looking around before being met with the mirror once again. This simply made him grit his teeth, not wanting to shout out of frustration, before falling onto his knees.

"Just where could he be...?!" Japan murmured before looking at the mirror once again, wondering what he looked like right now.

Yet he wasn't met with the reflection of his face.

He was met with the sight of a leg.

Confused, he looked up to see Hong Kong, looking as equally as confused as he was.

"H-Hong Kong-san! W-What are you- H-How are you...?!" Japan couldn't find coherent words right now.

"I only heard you, like, shout my name. Like, why are you here?" Hong Kong asked.

Never before had he been so confused, and neither did he feel so insane. Questions relating to one subject escaped his mouth quicker than the others.

"W-Where's China-san?! He's w-with you, correct? Is he okay?!"

The younger was shocked when he heard someone like Japan worrying over the older, but quickly returned to his stoic face, "Yes, he's with me."

Japan couldn't help but jolt at the rather harsh tone.

Next thing he knew, Hong Kong had walked away from view.

"Huh...?! H-Hong Kong-san?! Pl-Please answer me!" Japan stood up and started hitting the mirror and trying to look at it like a window, but there was no success.

At this point, he wondered if he truly went insane, but seeing how he didn't see his own reflection and only the basement and fallen boxes behind him, he knew that something wasn't right.


	3. uɐɔ

**You know what, cliffhangers are really hard NOT to do in mystery genres.**

* * *

"Japan, I think you really are going insane," Thailand worried.

"I know, I'm starting to believe that I am going insane too, but he was definitely Hong Kong," Japan sighed before massaging his temples.

"Now now, I'm not saying that you're a liar, but you're 100% sure?" Thailand asked again.

"Yes! I am sure, we just need to figure out what is wrong with that mirror, it's just..." Japan groaned, starting to feel crazy himself from trying to explain about what happened yesterday.

"Come on, take a sip of tea," Vietnam patted him on the back, "We can go check his house to make sure, alright?"

"That would be very nice, thank you," Japan managed a smile before taking a sip of tea.

After such a mind boggling day yesterday, he had to at least tell someone, which led him to meeting up with his two older former siblings, seeing how South Korea's and Taiwan's conditions were not getting any better.

* * *

"He never changed his house, huh?" Vietnam huffed as she walked up to one of the pillars holding up the balcony. She unconsciously smiled fondly at the purposeful scratch marks made by them when they were younger.

Her fingers hovered over a marking of a heart and Chinese characters within it that she could no longer recognize, "Remember how whenever we made a promise we would steal one of his kitchen knives and carve it into this pole?"

"If I'm right the usual promise was of marrying China once we grew up," Thailand laughed.

"Didn't we all think that at one point?" Vietnam stifles a laugh before standing up.

Japan felt his worries lift up a bit, seeing how the normally rude country managed a laugh at some fond childhood memories. He walks up the balcony steps before unlocking the door for the three to enter.

What was suppose to be an eerily silent house that still smelled of jasmine and incense now smelled like... cupcakes?

"Who the hell is in here?!" Vietnam was immediately on guard as she held up her paddle that she always carried with her for some reason.

The three waited as they saw a familiar face pop out of the kitchen entrance, making them freeze on the spot. The main difference were the red shirt without Chinese button knots and a black tank top beneath the baggy shirt, and the red eyes that showed nothing but innocence.

"Visitors?"

"H-Hong Kong...?" Thailand managed to question.

"Oh, you know my name? Yup, that's me~!" Hong Kong smiled, which made them all the more freaked out. This sudden appearance really said something when Vietnam ended up fainting.

* * *

"Jeez, I didn't mean to make her faint," Hong Kong pouted as he helped bring Vietnam to lay on a bed, which led to them going to China's bedroom.

"Okay, I would like to question who you are before I start to believe that I'm losing my sanity too," Thailand sighed while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Who am I? I'm Hong Kong, shouldn't you, like, know that?" Hong Kong asked while innocently blinking his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

"I apologize, but we are unfamiliar with... this type of attitude coming from Hong Kong-san, so you are not exactly the Hong Kong-san we know..." Japan said while bowing slightly.

Hong Kong blinked at Japan before realizing something with bright eyes, "No way! Are you, like, this world's Japan?!"

"'This world's'-?"

"This is so cool~! I need to go back and tell other Hong Kong about this new discovery!" Hong Kong was about to run off but was stopped by Thailand managing to grab his wrist.

"'O-Other Hong Kong'?" Thailand asked, just as confused as Japan.

"If that confuses you, you can call me Xiang if you'd like~," Hong Kong smiled, "You're this world's Thailand, right?"

Thailand could only muster a nod, still not use to such an expressive and innocent Hong Kong.

"Er- Xiang-san, may you please provide an explanation?" Japan asked.

"Ah, so the mirror in both world's Laoshi's basement is, like, totally cursed and it basically connects two polar opposite worlds," Xiang explained a bit too quickly and brightly for the two countries liking.

"It's thanks to England's and Oliver's cursing on the same mirror and dark magic is, like, complicated and all that. That's basically as simple as I can go. My world is basically everyone in your world but with a completely different attitude," Xiang then scrunches up his eyebrows slightly, "Let's see... what's the best example of that..."

"Uh- you," Thailand couldn't help but cringe.

Xiang then sniffed the air and remembered something, "Oh! I was cooking cupcakes!" he then clapped his hands together, "Wait up, I'll go get those cupcakes for some snacks as we wait for what I assume to be Vietnam to, like, wake up~!" he smiled before skipping back to the kitchen.

"He still uses the word 'like' a lot, huh?" Thailand sighed, but took notice as to how Japan was thinking instead of responding to certain things.

"Wait...!" Japan widened his eyes in realization before turning to Thailand, "Doesn't that mean when I saw Hong Kong-san in the mirror that he is actually stuck in Xiang-san's world with our world's China-san and Macau-san?!"

Before Thailand could answer Xiang was already back with his perky attitude, exclaiming, "C'mon guys! Cupcakes are fresh and warm~!" and grabbing the two's wrist to drag them to the kitchen so that they could eat already.

"Sit sit," he ushered them to seats around the dining table before turning to grab his plates of towering cupcakes. He then innocently asked while pouting a bit, "Say, you guys aren't, like, as grumpy as my world's Thailand and Japan, right?"

The two shook their heads 'no'.

"Good, then you guys can be the first people to taste my new recipe~!" Xiang's mood instantly brightened again as he brought over the cupcakes and handing one to each.

"Um, Xiang-san, I was wondering if you could perhaps return our world's China-san, Hong Kong-san, and Macau-san," Japan awkwardly asked before taking a bite out of the cupcake.

"Mm... sorry, can't help you there," Xiang smiled apologetically, "They- well, mainly Laoshi- sorta, like, don't want to return. But how is the recipe?"

"I-Is that so...?" Japan scrunched up his eyebrows before worrying over why China wouldn't want to return to his own world.

"To be honest, there's sort of a bitter aftertaste," Thailand was now the one to smile apologetically.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed they would, but hey, sorry... mainly for a different reason."

And the sight of Xiang's red eyes were the last thing they saw before everything turned black.


	4. ʇɔǝןɟǝɹ

**I'm trying to write a serious fanfic, but knowing fully well that I'm writing about dorks from Hetalia and that Xiang is comedy relief it's sort of hard _not_ to** **...**

* * *

Once Japan could finally feel himself wake up, he saw a blurry image of a familiar shade of red. He was about to move when he felt rope around his wrists behind his back and rope around his ankles.

"..ee, I did, like, a good job, didn't I Laoshi~!"

He would've thought the person to be Hong Kong but hearing how energetic the voice was it was obviously Xiang.

"Yeah yeah, I get it-aru."

The voice shocked him wide awake and he looked up to see China, but could automatically guess him to be from the same world as Xiang. This is mainly due to appearance, with red eyes, wearing a red changshan with black Chinese button knots that were unbuttoned at the neck, having hair that was too short to be put into a ponytail, and a black Chinese military cap on top of his head.

"Aw~, no praise?" Xiang pouted.

"You already live in my house-aru, what else do you want?" China asked, obviously annoyed.

"A kiss! Or cuddling! Or a pat on the head! Or or-!" Xiang's excited facial feature was soon covered with China's hat, who seemed thoroughly done with the excited ball of sunshine.

"I see you woke up to this too..." Japan turned his head to his right to see Vietnam stuck in the same position as him. She grumbled, "I can't believe you and Thailand decided to trust Xiang! I honestly would've knocked him out first if I hadn't fainted from extreme shock."

"Correction: you would've knocked out anyone, whether suspicious or not," he turned to his left to see Thailand, just as incapable of moving his limbs as they were.

"Oh, you're awake!" the three looked up to see Xiang, burying China's face into his chest with a very restrictive hug, the latter trying to get out, "This is my Laoshi~! Or if that's, like, confusing too go ahead and call him Xiao-"

"I would prefer An instead of Xiao-aru!" An pushed Xiang away from him. [Note: In Chinese Xiao can mean "small" and An can mean "dark"]

"Care to explain why you tied us up after I was knocked out and you put a knock-out drug into a batch of cupcakes?!" Vietnam demanded.

"Calm down, the drug was for self-defense and it wasn't, like, put in until I made the excuse to temporarily leave," Xiang patted Vietnam's head, making the latter glare at him.

"He told me that you wanted to see my counterpart-aru, but seeing how even he's unwilling to come back, well, I came here to check what's the big deal-aru," An shrugged before looking at Japan, "And in my opinion, it doesn't seem like a big deal."

"I'm completely fine with other Laoshi, like, staying with us~! He gives free hugs all the time~," Xiang beams before pouting a bit, "But other Hong Kong is, like, extremely hostile whenever I hug other Laoshi. I think I would've been extremely hurt by now if other Macau-ge wasn't there..."

"And I would've welcomed it if Macau's counterpart wasn't there, also stop talking about my house as if it's 'our' house-aru!" An yelled.

"B-But Laoshi-!"

A sound rung out before An fell to the ground and was obviously now unconscious. Xiang quickly rushed over to his side and tried to shake him awake with a worried expression, "Laoshi! Laoshi!" seeing how the older wouldn't wake up anytime soon he looked up to see a pan.

"Who are you and what have you done with them?!" Taiwan yelled before raising her pan again.

"St-Stop Taiwan-san! Xiang-san isn't of any harm!" Japan panicked when she was about to hit Xiang- who was now on the verge of crying- with her frying pan.

"Y-Yeah! I don't like violence anyways! And why would I tell anything to an old hag like you when you knocked out Laoshi?!" Xiang was able to stick his tongue out childishly even though tears were on the verge of dropping.

He then ended up in a headlock, "'Old hag'?! Who do you think you're calling 'old hag' you brat?!"

As that was happening Japan could feel the rope loosening and turned around to see South Korea untying the ropes around their wrists.

"Er, may I ask why you two came here?" Japan asked as he untied the rope around his ankles.

"Ah, well, we heard that you guys went to go visit China-hyung's house and it has been a while since we came here so we decided to come too," South Korea murmured absentmindedly before scrunching up his eyebrows, "Sooo what's with Hong Kong and China-hyung? They seem... different..."

"They come from a parallel universe or whatever the hell you call it," Vietnam scoffed as she untied the rope around her ankles. She then got up and marched over to Xiang, crossing her arms, "So mind telling us how we can drag that old geezer back with our Hong Kong and Macau?"

"Not telling!" Xiang puffed his cheeks out before biting Taiwan forearm.

"Ow! What the heck you little brat!" Taiwan ends up letting go to rub her forearm.

"I honestly thought that you would be, like, more nice and cool than our Taiwan... and stop calling me a brat!" Xiang murmured in disappointment.

"I apologize for their attitude, but with the disappearance of three of our former family members, well, we would really appreciate it if you would bring them back to us or at least let us see them in your world," Japan tried his best to persuade the boy.

Xiang's determination to not tell them seemed to waver a bit, resulting in a sigh unfitting for his type of attitude, "I... well... mm, l-listen, I would, like, help you so that everything's back in order but... I-I don't know! I-It's complicated!"

"Not as complicated as my fis-" Thailand quickly covered Vietnam's mouth.

"You know what, I like our Vietnam better, she's less violent," Xiang pouted.

"How is this complicated?" Japan asked, trying his best to ignore Vietnam trying to fight off Thailand.

"Well Laoshi left without me."

A moment of silence ran through the room at the realization.

"Huh?" Taiwan broke the silence.


	5. ǝɥʇ

**And I'm back!... Told you this would happen =v="**

* * *

"No! Let go of me you old hag!" Xiang screamed at the top of his lungs as he tried to kick Taiwan to let go of him.

"We really need duck tape," Vietnam sighed.

"Or a chloroform cloth," Taiwan muttered under her breath as she continued to carry the boy over her shoulder like a sack of rice down to the basement.

Japan grabbed the knob to the basement and tried to push it only for the door to not budge. He scrunched up his eyebrows as he continued to try to force the door open. Wondering what was wrong, he looked down to see a familiar small blue kimono stuck beneath the door and the doorway.

"Is something wrong?" Thailand asked.

The older couldn't help but jolt a bit before answering, "O-Oh no..." he bit the bottom of his lip before twisting the doorknob and slamming his shoulder into the door, forcing the door to open along with the sound of some boxes crumpling behind it.

"Aisht, what happened here...?" South Korea murmured as he entered the room with everyone else, stepping over certain boxes and items.

"Obviously that China duplicate was not as conscious as he thought he was," Vietnam sighed, moving certain boxes with her foot to clear a path.

The oldest of the nations looked over to the torn blue kimono and couldn't help but sigh at the sight. He picked up the kimono and folded it up before putting it in a box filled with nostalgic items.

"Japan! How did this mirror work?" Thailand's shouting made him realize that he couldn't simply stand and do nothing but mope. He walking in the narrow path Vietnam made and reached the others.

"I'm not quite sure... but all I know is that Hong Kong-san is definitely in Xiang-san's universe," Japan says before noticing that there was a crack in the corner of the mirror, "That's weird, there wasn't a crack before..."

"Well I would've been surprised if the mirror made it alive with all of this fallen stuff," Vietnam points behind her to emphasize her point.

Taiwan then looks over to Xiang, seeing how he was oddly quiet, "Hey, are you willing to cooperate now?"

"You can't, like, see right now, but I'm rolling my eyes!"

"Xiang-san please tell us how to get into your world so that we may get our brothers and China-san back," Japan said worriedly.

The boy looks at the older with a pout before sighing in defeat, "You need someone, like, on the other side of the mirror to, like, literally pull you into my universe. If no one is there then the mirror is just like any other mirror."

"Wait, doesn't that mean that when you were talking to Hong Kong then he could've pulled you in or you could've pulled him back?" South Korea asked Japan, "Weird, why didn't he do anything like that?"

The older simply shakes his head, "I don't understand either... all I know is that Hong Kong-san is mad at me... For what... I'm not sure..."

"Well, it's not like you can get them back now 'cause the mirror is, like, broken," Xiang pointed it out.

"Excuse me?! You're saying we can't get Laoshi and our brothers back?!" Taiwan yelled, picking the other up and facing him as though he was a doll.

"If you want to then you might want to get, like, super glue or a mirror fixer," he waved it off, "The mirror needs to be completely intact for it to, like, work." before murmuring something under his breath.

Thailand looks at the other questioningly, "What did you say?"

"That even if it did work I wouldn't, like, want to give them back anyways!" Xiang stuck his tongue out childishly, making even the calmer countries fairly irked.

"Er- am I interrupting something...?"

At the familiar voice, they all turned to the mirror and were shocked to see Macau standing there, looking rather confused.

"Gege!" Xiang immediately gets out of Taiwan's grip and greets him like an kid would greet their parents after a day of elementary school, "I missed you! Did my Laoshi make it back safely?"

"Uh, yeah, he's safe, a couple of bruises here and there from who knows what but overall doing okay," Macau awkwardly smiles before changing his view to his actual family, "So about the-"

A shout of a variety of his name in various titles made him jolt a bit as they over and crowd around the mirror.

Vietnam automatically lets her big sister instincts take over, "Are you okay?! Did this little devil hurt you?! I swear if that did happen I will beat his little as-"

"I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine!" Macau shouts, feeling incredibly overwhelmed by all of the shouting.

"Don't worry hyung, once we fix the mirror we'll bring you back home!" South Korea yells.

That was where there was a waver of an expression. Almost immediately, Macau sighs before awkwardly scratching the back of his head, "I... I'm afraid that won't happen until gege _wants_ to come back..."

The sentence made Japan remember an important question that was previously buzzing around in his head, "Macau-san, what do you mean by that? Why won't China-san return home?"

Before Macau could even say a word to the others Xiang had thrown a piece of cloth over the mirror. It shocked them before they realized that the cloth had acted as a mute when they didn't hear Macau anymore.

"What the hell was that for?!" Taiwan yelled, grabbing Xiang by the collar.

Instead of a defiant look, the younger had a guilty tone as he casts his gaze to the floor, "Your Laoshi said that he didn't want you guys to find out... I'm only keeping my promise that I made with him..."

The answer only seemed to have infuriated Taiwan all the more, "First you're defiant and now you're guilty! Who do you think you are coming into our affairs and speaking out for Laoshi?! For all I know he could be stuck there unwillingly because of selfish little pricks like you!"

She soon runs away, Vietnam quickly chasing after her, leaving the others in uncomfortable silence.


End file.
